


games are better played together

by sylvenon



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: Tired of working, after nearly 24/7 hours, Koushi relaxes with his dogs and boyfriend.





	games are better played together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softkisseskenma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkisseskenma/gifts).



The door handle jangled and the lock clicked. Tooru looked up from his lounging and smiled at the man in the doorway. "Kou-chan!" The boy with white hair stared at Tooru and stumbled over, dropping his bag and jacket. He slumped onto his boyfriend and reached around Tooru to pet the white fur of Tooru's dog. The sound of paws on the hardwood motivated Koushi to look up. His dog walked over, sleek and spotted coat shining in the dim light of the video game playing on the screen. 

"I'm dying, Shiro." The dog licked his hand, before climbing onto the couch, settling next to Tooru's dog. 

"I don't think Shiro cares." 

"She does. It's just that Yuki stole her heart." 

"Yuki is a lovely boy, you're just jealous." 

"Jealous is your thing," Koushi mumbled and rubbed his face into the soft sweater Tooru wore. 

"Want to play Call of Duty?" Koushi looked up at the TV. Tooru was killing the enemies without mercy.

"I'm going to kick your ass." 

"Whatever you say, dear." Koushi got off his boyfriend and grabbed a controller. He sat next to Shiro, who put her head in his lap. He went through the process of getting into the battle. He fell into the groove outlasting his boyfriend. They fought side-by-side, but he still left him for dead. "That is not how you play!" Tooru howled. Koushi grinned. 

"Payback." 

"For what?" 

"Remember high school?" 

"That was like, four years ago." 

" _Mr. Refreshing_?" Koushi sneered. Tooru growled low in his throat. The screen went black, big red letters and blood splatter.  **GAME OVER**. They stared at each other. Tooru pounced on Koushi. They fell off the couch, wrestling each other. Shiro and Yuki stared at them, blinking slowly. Shiro climbed off first, walking down the hall to their shared bedroom. Yuki followed her. They climbed onto the bed, curling into each other, waiting for their masters. 

"You suck," Tooru mumbled, pinned underneath Koushi. Koushi grinned and bent down, kissing the pouting lips. 

"And you're cute." Koushi murmured against Tooru's lips. Tooru blushed and rolled his eyes. Koushi climbed off of his boyfriend and they walked to their room, falling onto their bed. 

"You're an idiot, you know that Koushi? Working 12 hours every day." 

"I'm your idiot," Koushi said, eyelids heavy. 

"Goodnight, dear." 


End file.
